conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Quincee
The Federation of Quincee, formally the Federated States of Quincee, and commonly known as Quincee is a federal republic composed of 11 states (or districts). At 2,724,900km2 and with a population of over 70 million, Quincee is the 9th largest country, the largest landlocked country in the world, and 20th most populous. While the capital is Almaty, the largest city by population is Comeer. The country is dominant in central Asia economically. The country has historically been inhabited by Turkic nomads to the 11th century. In the 11th century, Cuman people merged with the Kipchak people to establish a confederation, it was overthrown and ruled by the Mongol Empire until the 15th century. The Quincean federation got spilled up into Zhuzes until the restoration of 1623 when they united as the confederation once again. During the late 18th century Quinceans crippled Russian and Volga German settlements, canceling any planned attacks. History Quincean Confederation The nomadic Cuman people traveled through the Eurasians steppes in modern-day Quincee during the early 11th century, where they merged with the Kipchak people and established a confederation. Their culture was influenced by a nomadic way of life. Because of the primitive lifestyle, significant evolution didn’t happen until the 13th century when the Mongol Empire took over the confederation. Under the empire, administrative regions were established, which eventually came under the rule of the confederation once again. In the 15th century, a distinct Quincean identity first started taking form, a process which eventually led to the Quincean language and wealth, the wealth as a result of middle-men in the Silk-Road and other Central Asian trade routes. While disputes were ongoing with southern Persian tribes, the Quincean confederation would control parts of Central Asia. The confederation got pushed back into modern day Quincee, this resulting in the creation of the three Zhuzes, Oly, Orta, and Kishi zhuz. The split resulted in a weaker Quincee until the Kazakh Restoration of 1623. The restoration strengthened the federation, which soon fought the Oirats and the Mongol tribe of Dzungar. Under the military leadership of general Abul Khair, the Quincean Army won major victories over the Dzungar people at the Bulanty River in 1726. During the late 18th century Quinceans took a tactical advantage of Pugachev’s rebellion. The Quincean Army raided Russian and Volga German settlements, crippling any potential supply line and paralyzing the possibility for an aggressive infringement. In the 19th century, the influence from the Russian Empire expanded greatly in Central Asia. Russian efforts to impose its system aroused a resentment of the Quincean government and its people. The immediate competition for the land area between Quincee and Tsarist Russia ensured resentment against the monarchy. As tensions grew between Russia and Quincee, Quinceans attacked Russian and Cossack settlers and military garrisons. The revolt resulted in a series of brutal massacres committed by both sides. After Russo-Quins tensions had cooled, the Quincean government contacted the United States for strengthening potential military and diplomatic relations. The United States was interested in such an agreement since the newly founded the Soviet Union was seen as a potential threat to the United States. The Quincean Prince, Iskander Yerbolev needed assistance in creating a federated presidential state, so he asked the US president Woodrow Wilson to come for a formal visit. Not only did this visit greatly improve America-Quins relations, with a military alliance signed shortly after, the visit also transformed the Quincean society into a clear western direction. The first ever president Dauren Kapanev was famously pro-US and developed Quincee by establishing universal healthcare, minimum wage, freedom of speech, anti-discrimination laws, a military reinforcement, a strengthened constitution, and a greatly expanded manufacturing sector in the economy. In turn, he got elected for one more term in 1924, where he further refined the economic and infrastructural sector of the country while strengthening diplomatic ties with the west. Dauren also made the official language English, with moderate support. The Quincean government looked to strengthen and mobilize its military, while on a formal visit to Menala president Nariman Tairov showed the interest for the confined specialized manufacturing. During this visit Nariman Tairov discussed a military cooperation, Menala would produce and develop military equipment and technology for Quincee, in return, Quincee would pay large amounts of money and protect Menala from outside aggression. During this time, Liberta had also shown interest in Menalan military cooperation, however, they had developed some own technologies. This resulted in the creation of CAA (ab. Cooperation Abroad Alliance), to this day only the founding countries are members. The CAA helped the Quincean military significantly, with improved and powerful military equipment, and the creation of some iconic vehicles and weapons such as the H6 airplane, also called “the quiet annihilation”, the only fighter jet capable of reaching Mach 3.3, the Huntingbird-14 (nicknamed the Thunderbird), the RED168 tank, the Temper Turtle (Amphibious Vehicle), and the iR14 (rifle). Second World War The result of the CAA had made the Quincean army one of the best-equipped armies at the time of the start of world war two. Quincee decided to join the second world war when Great Britain declared war on Nazi Germany. Quincee’s government sent out troops to defend Menala against foreign aggression by Italy, followed by large numbers of divisions from the Quincee Airforce. Since carrying troops over war-hit Europe was difficult, large cargo planes were quickly developed and manufactured, at a rate so fast that for two weeks, on average every 20 minutes a cargo plane would leave Menala and fly directly to Quincee, to then be flown back to Vichy (southern) France. Under these two intense weeks, 1008 Endurance Class IT45 planes would be built in total. Liberta stayed neutral during the war, however, Liberta still produced a lot of weapons to be sent directly to Quincean infantry. At the end of world war two, Quincee considered itself a successful power within the allies. After the war, Quincee joined the United Nations the same year as it was founded, and shortly thereafter NATO as well. Cold War When the Cold War started in 1947 Quincee had already clearly stated to its allies and potential enemies that it was on the Western Bloc. As time went on, the US saw the potential in establishing several military bases in Altine. The Quincean government granted this and construction began in the early 60’s. These military bases also played a large role in the Vietnam War, as the transportation was facilitated. During the cold war, Quincee expressed a wide aggression against communism, and Soviet borders became fortified with thick concrete walls. When the Soviet Union collapsed in 1991 the Quincean public still showed a wide disliking against the newly formed Russian republic. These effects of disapproval against Russia is still held today, as only around 3% of the general public are interested in strengthening ties to Russia. Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Montivagant